Technical Field
The present invention relates to a non-contact IC label that is used in a UHF band and a SHF band, and a nameplate including the non-contact IC label.
Background Art
In the related art, wireless communication is performed between an RFID tag (non-contact integrated circuit (IC) label) and a reader or the like. However, communication performance of the RFID tag is lowered when the RFID tag is attached on an adherent made of metal. Accordingly, in order to solve the problem, the RFID tags of various configurations are examined.